As If It's Your Last (Japanese ver.)
"As If It's Your Last" (Japanese:あなたの最後のように, anata no saigo no yō ni) is the Japanese version of the song "As If It's Your Last" by South Korean girl group BLACKPINK. This is the fifth song in the Japanese debut mini-album BLACKPINK. Lyrics |-| Japanese = あなたしか見えない ドキドキしちゃうわ あからむ顏 胸の中も 思い通りにいかないの 一握りの砂 のようまであなたは 手強いほど惹かれるもっと 思い通りにいかないの 私の吐息を 感じてほしい 見つめていても Missing you だから Won’t you set me free Baby もっとギュッと強くずっと 抱きしめてなにもいらないの 素直にはキスをしてほしい 最後の愛のように 最後のよう ささ最後のよう 最後の夜のよう Love 最後のよう ささ最後のよう あしたは来ないよう Love Uh Imma fall in love baby You gon finna catch me Uh give you all of this baby Call me pretty and nasty Cause we gonna get it My love you can bet it on Black we gon double The stack on them whoa! I be the Bonnie and You be my Clyde We ride or die Xs and Os 時間が過ぎても 焦る未だに あなたがすべてよ Missing you だから Won't you set me free Baby もっとギュッと強くずっと 抱きしめてなにもいらないの 素直にはキスをしてほしい 最後の愛のように 最後のよう ささ最後のよう 最後の夜のよう Love 最後のよう ささ最後のよう あしたは来ないよう Love One two three から始めるわ 決して後ろ振り向かないわ わたしのすべてを 受け止めてよ 誰にも邪魔させないわ BLACKPINK in your area Baby もっとギュッと強くずっと 抱きしめてなにもいらないの 素直にはキスをしてほしい 最後の愛のように 最後のよう ささ最後のよう 最後の夜のよう Love 最後のよう ささ最後のよう あしたは来ないよう Love |-| Romanization = anata shika mie nai doki doki shichau wa akara mukao mune no naka mo omoidori ni ikanai no hito nigiri no suna no you made anata wa tegowai hodo hikareru motto omoidori ni ikanai no watashi no toiki wo kanjite hoshii mitsu mete ite mo Missing you dakara Won't you set me free Baby motto gyutto tsuyoku zutto dakishimete nanimo iranai no sunao ni ima KISU wo saigo no ai no you saigo no you sa-sa-saigo no you saigo no yoru no you Love saigo no you sa-sa-saigo no you ashitaga konai you Love Uh Imma fall in love baby You gon finna catch me Uh give you all of this baby Call me pretty and nasty Cause we gonna get it My love you can bet it on Black we gon double The stack on them whoa! I be the Bonnie and You be my Clyde We ride or die Xs and Os jikan ga sugitemo aseru imada ni anata ga subete yo Missing you dakara Won't you set me free Baby motto gyutto tsuyoku zutto dakishimete nanimo iranai no sunao ni ima KISU wo saigo no ai no you saigo no you sa-sa-saigo no you saigo no yoru no you Love saigo no you sa-sa-saigo no you ashitaga konai you Love One two three kara hajimeruwa keshite ushiro furimukanaiwa watashi no subete o uketomete yo dare ni mo jamasasenaiwa BLACKPINK in your area Baby motto gyutto tsuyoku zutto dakishimete nanimo iranai no sunao ni ima KISU wo saigo no ai no you saigo no you sa-sa-saigo no you saigo no yoru no you Love saigo no you sa-sa-saigo no you ashitaga konai you Love |-| English = Only you can't see it It will be excited I'm afraid to see my chest I'm not going as I expected A handful of sand Until it will be gone It'll be more attracted I'm not going as I expected I want you to feel my breathe Even though, I'm staring at you Missing you So tonight, won't you set me free? Baby, more tightly and more strongly Hold me and I don't need anything I want to kiss you so tenderly With my last love at night As if I'm your last, as-as-as if I'm your last This is our last night Love As if I'm your last, as-as-as if I'm your last Tomorrow will never come Uh Imma fall in love baby You gon finna catch me Uh give you all of this baby Call me pretty and nasty Cause we gonna get it My love you can bet it on Black we gon double The stack on them whoa! I be the Bonnie and You be my Clyde We ride or die Xs and Os For every tick and tock The more desperate I feel You run my world and I'm Missing you So tonight, won't you set me free Baby, more tightly and more strongly Hold me and I don't need anything I want to kiss you so tenderly With my last love at night As if I'm your last, as-as-as if I'm your last This is our last night Love As if I'm your last, as-as-as if I'm your last Tomorrow will never come One two three I'll start from today I will never turn backwards Take everything about me, because I will not let anyone disturb you BLACKPINK in your area Baby, more tightly and more strongly Hold me and I don't need anything I want to kiss you so tenderly With my last love at night As if I'm your last, as-as-as if I'm your last This is our last night Love As if I'm your last, as-as-as if I'm your last Tomorrow will never come Video Gallery Trivia *As If It's Your Last is the fifth Japanese song released by BLACKPINK. Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Japanese songs Category:2017 releases